vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Base= |-|With Infinity Gauntlet= |-|Alternate Timeline= Summary Thanos, referred to as the Dark Lord by his most loyal underlings and the Mad Titan by the galactic community, is a powerful Titan warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies, known as the Chitauri and the Outriders, and a small group of followers known as the Black Order. His main objective was to bring stability from the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's resources and condemn it. However, his methodology to succeed was warped; through the use of the ancient Infinity Stones, he intended to harness their power to exterminate half of all life in the universe, thus returning it to what he perceived to be a state of cosmic balance. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher. Higher with the Double-Bladed Sword | Varies depending on size, up to 5-A against celestial bodies with the Power Stone. Unknown with complete Infinity Gauntlet Name: Thanos Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 1000 years old at the time of his death (Source) Classification: Titan, The Mad Titan, The Dark Lord, Galactic Overlord, Universal Genocide Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Low), Combat Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Fought with web covering his eyes), Summoning (Can call his Double-Bladed Sword to him), Resistance to Radiation & Limited Sleep Inducement |-|Infinity Gauntlet=Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Projection and Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Deconstruction, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification, Attack Reflection, Biological Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Healing, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Shown here), Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Pseudo-Black Hole Creation, Fusionism, Petrification (Petrified Drax until he left), Invisibility, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Can turn others Intangible, Life and Death Manipulation, Telepathy, Resurrection of others Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Effortlessly defeated both Hulk and Awakened Thor. Could do significant damage to Bleeding Edge Iron Man with ease. Far stronger than his children. During the events of Endgame, a 5 years younger version of him overpowered Thor, Mark 85 Iron Man and Captain America in a 3v1 combat, helding his own against the latter after he obtained Mjolnir. Is powerful enough to hold a returning Stormbreaker and almost shove it into Thor's chest, despite Thor using both of his hands to prevent it). Higher with the Double-Bladed Sword (Can deflect Stormbreaker and cut through Captain America's vibranium shield) | Varies depending on size, up to Large Planet level against celestial bodies with the Power Stone. Unknown with Complete Infinity Gauntlet (Threatened to tear the universe down to its last atom). Durability Negation with the Snap Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Casually reacted to attacks from the likes of Thor, The Hulk, Iron Man, Spider-Man, etc. Shielded himself from automatic fire from the Winter Soldier. Slightly reacted to Thor's lightning though he still got hit, it should be noted that he was distracted. Can deflect repulsor arrays from Mark 85 after they were fired. Caught Stormbreaker returning to Thor. Dodged Thor throwing his Mjolnir at him. Caught Captain Marvel flying at him. Threw his broken sword at Luis' Van before Captain Marvel could enter the Quantum Tunnel), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with the Infinity Gauntlet (Threw meteors at these speeds) Lifting Strength: At least Class T, likely higher (Easily overpowered the Hulk's grappling. Easily overpowered Thor and almost shoved Stormbreaker into his chest. Effortlessly pushed through a full-powered repulsor blast from Mark 85 Iron Man charged by Thor) Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Broke Hulk's nose with a punch. Made Thor bleed with hits). Higher with the Double-Bladed Sword Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Shrugged off everything that Thor and Bleeding Edge Iron Man could throw at him. Unharmed by Mark 85 Iron Man's attacks. Took hits from Captain America with Mjolnir. Can hold the Power Stone and use it). higher with armor and Double-Bladed Sword | At least City level with energy shields Stamina: Very high (Can fight with Thor, Iron Man and Captain America at the same time for hours) Range: Extended melee range | At least Planetary with the Infinity Gauntlet for Offensive Attacks, Universal with the Infinity Gauntlet for Portal Creation. Universal with the Complete Infinity Gauntlet Intelligence: Genius (Thanos is a cunning and ruthless individual with an intellect sharpened by centuries of experience. A brilliant strategist, commanding vast armies that have devastated countless worlds and destroyed empires across the galaxy, which earned him renown as one of the most fearsome warlords in the universe. An incredibly skilled combatant, who easily outmaneuvered heroes such as Thor, The Hulk, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Captain America, etc. during their confrontations, and who could quickly and intuitively learn and master how to wield the Infinity Stones. Found a way to time travel from 2014 to 2023 after obtaining Pym Particles. A master manipulator and an incredibly charismatic man if there was ever one) Weaknesses: None Notable | He must be able to move his hand to activate the Infinity Stones. Continuous usage of the Stones had a toll on his body, as his left arm has been permanently damaged Standard Equipment: Double-Bladed Helicopter Sword, armor, Infinity Gauntlet *'The Infinity Gauntlet:' A powerful gauntlet forged from special metal melted by the energies of a Neutron Star by the Dwarf King Eitri, under the strict command and supervision of Thanos himself under threat of death. With it, Thanos can collectively harness the power of all Six Infinity Stones without being physically overwhelmed, and efficiently channel and command their might without risk of misdirection or backfiring. **'Power Stone:' Directly linked with, and representing all Power in the Universe, the Power Stone grants Thanos immense, unrivaled power on a cosmic scale, allowing him to effortlessly tear apart the surface of worlds and moons, destroy his enemies with blasts of cosmic energies, and enhance his strength and durability to nearly unmatched and indestructible levels. **'Space Stone:' Directly linked with, and representing all Space in the Universe, the Space Stone grants Thanos direct control over the fabric of Space itself, allowing him to telekinetically tear apart the surface of Titan's moon, levitate, and fold space to create portals so that he may instantaneously traverse across the universe. **'Reality Stone:' Directly linked with, and representing Reality itself, the Reality Stone grants Thanos the ability to mold and reshape the fabric of reality as he sees fit, allowing him to effortlessly transmute anything and anyone in his vicinity, create tangible illusions, and reform the entire landscape in which he's in. **'Soul Stone:' Directly linked with, and representing the souls of all sentient beings in the Universe, the Soul Stone grants Thanos the power to manipulate the souls of his victims, allowing him to end the lives of his victims with but a snap of his fingers. When further empowered by the Five Other Stones combined, this ability can be performed on a universal scale. **'Time Stone:' Directly linked with, and representing all Time in the Universe, the Time Stone grants Thanos direct control over the fabric of Time itself, allowing him to halt, revert, and accelerate its flow, as well as generate endless time loops. **'Mind Stone:' Directly linked with, and representing the minds of all sentient beings in the Universe, the Mind Stone grants Thanos the capability to influence and control the minds of his enemies. However, he has yet to demonstrate the Mind Stone's powers in any meaningful way. Key: Base | Incomplete Infinity Gauntlet | Complete Infinity Gauntlet Gallery Avengers Infinity War-Thanos uses Reality Stone.gif Avengers Infinity War-Strange transmutes vortex.gif Avengers Infinity War-Thanos absorbs and redirects fire.gif Avengers Infinity War-Thanos incapacitates Banner.gif Avengers Infinity War-Thanos nulls.gif Others Notable Victories: Lord Fuse (Fusionfall) Lord Fuse's Profile (Incomplete Gauntlet Thanos with the Power, Space, and Reality stones; speed equalized) Trigon (Teen Titans) Trigon's Profile (Speed was equalized) Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) Tails' Profile (Thanos with the Power, Space, Reality, and Soul stones as well as Super Tails is used. Tails had a week of preparation time and speed was equalized) Waluigi (Mario Bros) Waluigi's Profile (Both were at their strongest, the fight took place in Peach's castle and speed was equalized) Kirby (Hoshi no Kirby) Kirby's Profile (Speed was equalized) The Magic School Bus (The Magic School Bus) The Magic School Bus' Profile (Both were at their strongest, fight took place in Wakanda, the Bus was bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Wario (Mario Bros) Wario's Profile (Composite Wario and Complete Infinity Gauntlet Thanos were used, both were bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Metal Bat (One-Punch Man) Metal Bat's Profile (Base Thanos with his sword was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Hela (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Hela's Profile (Base Thanos was used, the fight took place on Asgard) Kars (JORGE JOESTAR) (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kars' Profile (Kars had all of his stands sans Made In Heaven Ultimate Requiem, Thanos had the Complete Infinity Gauntlet and speed was equalized) Mewtwo (Pokémon) Mewtwo’s Profile (Speed was equal) Discord (My Little Pony) Discord's Profile (Speed was Equalized; Thanos had the complete Infinity Gauntlet) Chowder (Chowder) Chowder's Profile (Speed was equalized and Chowder was bloodlusted) Mega Man (Mega Man (Franchise)) Mega Man’s Profile (Speed was equalized and the Mind Stone was restricted) Shadow Queen (Mario Bros) Shadow Queen's Profile (Both were at their strongest, both were bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) Rick’s Profile (Phoenix Protocol Rick with optional gadgets up to 5-A was used. Complete Infinity Gauntlet Thanos was used. Speed was equalized. Both had prior knowledge and 10 minutes of preparation) Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Courage's Profile (Courage's High 5-A form was used, speed was equalized, Courage was fully equipped and had 5 days of prep, and Thanos had the Infinity Gauntlet) Gelatin (Battle for Dream Island) Gelatin's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were 7-B, Thanos had his Double-Bladed Helicopter Sword, and Gelatin had 20 freeze juice syringes, 10 forks, and his acid spitballs) X (Battle for Dream Island) X's Profile (Base Thanos was used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Link (Twilight Princess) (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Link's Profile (Both were at their strongest, and speed was equalized) Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (Base Goku and Completed Infinity Gauntlet Thanos were used, and speed was equalized) Four (Battle for Dream Island) Four's Profile (Speed was equalized, Thanos had the Infinity Gauntlet, and Four had the Anti-Flying Button) Thanos (Ultimate Marvel) Thanos' Profile (MCU Thanos had the Complete Infinity Gauntlet and Ultimate Marvel Thanos had the Cosmic Cube with speed equalized) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Tyrants Category:Rulers Category:Murderers Category:Aether Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Air Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Armored Characters Category:Pressure Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Sword Users Category:Geniuses Category:Adults Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Technology Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 5